


Waddle It Be

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Christmas fic, First Time, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets Jim a Christmas present that makes Jim think twice about where his life will go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waddle It Be

Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Acknowledgments: Thank you to Kelly for the beta, you’re a pleasure to work with. Thank you to my four year old grand-daughter, Samantha for giving me this idea for a Christmas story. She loves Jim and Blair. She doesn’t understand slash, thankfully, but she understands friendship. She loves the boys as great friends. And finally thank you to Lisa who named both of the Christmas stories that I wrote. You’re the best.

 

Waddle It Be?  
By Patt

 

Blair stood in line at the zoo in Cascade waiting to get Jim’s Christmas present. He loved the penguin exhibit and he decided to adopt one for Jim’s Christmas gift. Blair was so thrilled that he thought of it, he still couldn’t believe he would totally blow Jim away.

What he really wanted to give to Jim was himself, but that wasn’t in the cards. Jim was dating someone named Natalie right then and he seemed quite serious. //I wonder what he’s getting Natalie for Christmas and I wonder if he’s still getting me anything.//

Blair finally stood first in line and they asked him what he wanted. Blair asked about adopting a penguin for the next five years and they were thrilled that Blair asked about it. Then they told him how much it would be and he decided a year would be enough. He could also buy Jim a year’s pass for the zoo, so he could come and see his penguin whenever he wanted. Blair couldn’t believe how expensive a years adoption was. After all, he was just a city employee. Being a cop didn’t pay all that much. But he had been saving for this, so he was prepared. They asked what he wanted to name the penguin and Blair thought about Natalie, but then thought again. He smiled and told the woman the penguin's name would be Blair and he would have a purple tag on his ear to help Jim find him when he came. There would only be one purple one. Blair was quite pleased with himself and knew that Jim would be smiling when he opened the special card he was going to make to go with the adoption papers.

On the way home from the zoo, Blair wondered if he needed to get Natalie a present and figured he would ask Jim that night, if Jim showed up. Blair found himself missing Jim big time. He spent almost all of his time with Natalie and didn’t seem to miss Blair at all. Or at least he didn’t act that way, anyhow.

What could he get her? Maybe something with poison in it and then act surprised. //I think even Jim would see through that.// Maybe I should get to know her better and see what type of books she likes. Books made wonderful gifts.

Blair parked in the loft parking lot and got out of his car. He noticed that Jim was home. His heart started beating harder as soon as he thought he had a chance of seeing Jim. Jim appeared on the balcony and called down, “You all right, Chief?”

Blair just smiled up at his friend and took off for the door. He was in an even better mood then he had been before. Now he might get to ask Jim a few questions about Natalie.

He opened up the door and walked in and saw Jim sitting on the sofa with Natalie. Blair’s face just fell, something that Jim didn’t miss and was going to ask his partner about it the next day.

“Chief, we’re going to Claim Jumper tonight and wondered if you wanted to join us,” Jim inquired.

“No, thanks anyhow. I have plans tonight,” Blair answered and walked into his room and shut the door. When he did this he realized he had forgotten to say hello to Natalie or Jim. Blair leaned against the door and felt tears well up in his eyes. It was time to move. He started packing some things up and began to pack up his clothing. Now he just needed to find a place to live.

There was a knock on the door and Jim walked in. “What’s going on? I can hear you packing. What did I do wrong?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, I just don’t like being in the middle of you and Natalie all of the time. It’s time for me to find a place to live of my own,” Blair explained.

“Right before Christmas? We have plans,” Jim reminded him.

“Not any more. You have Natalie now, things have changed. It’s time for me to have my own place. I can leave your gift under the tree for you,” Blair said.

“I don’t like the idea of you leaving. We’ll never see each other,” Jim said.

“Let’s face it, I haven’t seen you anywhere but work for the last two months. This is the best thing for both of us. Thank you for letting me stay as long as you did. You’re the best,” Blair said truthfully.

“Well, if you’re sure, I guess I’ll see you at work every day, right?” Jim asked.

“Yes, partner. We work together, remember?”

Jim left the room and Blair closed and locked the door this time. He felt like crying his eyes out but knew he couldn’t with the Sentinel in the next room. He picked up the phone and called Conner.

“Conner,”

“Hey Megan, do you have a spare room you could loan out until I find a place?” Blair questioned.

“Sandy, there is always room for you. I have a very nice spare room and I would love the company,” Conner replied.

“Is it alright if I move tonight?” Blair asked.

“What did the grump do this time?” She asked.

“It’s just time to move on. I can’t stand being here with his girlfriend anymore.”

“Get over here and stop talking on the phone,” Megan teased.

“Give me a couple of hours. I have to make a card for Jim’s Christmas present,” Blair admitted.

“See you soon. Bye,” Conner said before she hung up the phone.

~~~~~

Jim sat and listened to what Blair had said to Conner and didn’t like the idea of Conner and Blair living together. But he really had no room to gripe about it. He had Natalie in his life now and that’s what he had to concentrate on.

“Jim, are you even listening to me?” Natalie asked.

“I’m sorry honey, I was thinking,” Jim answered.

“Well, I for one can’t wait for him to move.”

“Why do you say that?” Jim asked.

“He’s a freak. He has a crush on you and it’s embarrassing for all of us. He’s such a little dweeb,” Natalie spat out.

Jim looked at her like she had grown a second head and answered, “He’s my best friend, he doesn’t have a crush on me.”

Natalie burst out laughing and said, “Men are so stupid when it comes to fags.”

Jim almost whispered, “He’s not a fag. In fact I hate that word, don’t say it in my home again.”

“Don’t get all defensive, Jim. He’s just in love with his best friend. Some men do that and they have to move on when they realize it,” She explained.

Jim said, “Natalie, I need to talk to Blair tonight before he leaves. We’ll get together later tonight.”

“No, we won’t. We have dinner plans and he’s not ruining them for us. He ruins our plans all of the time. And don’t you dare say he has never done that,” Natalie pointed out.

“Fine, I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Let’s get to our reservation and call it a night,” Jim said sadly. He had really wanted to talk to Blair that night, but he also had to deal with Natalie.

Natalie walked out of the loft smiling knowing she had won this argument. She wasn’t going to let some fag have her man. Not that Jim would even be interested. Jim was definitely not like Blair Sandburg and Natalie was thrilled with that.

~~~~~

Blair heard Jim and Natalie leave and made the Christmas card to go with Jim’s adoption papers. He found a perfect penguin for the front of the card and made it special just for Jim. When he was finished, he wrote in it, signed it, put the adoption papers in it and then set it under the tree. Jim would see it in two days and then he could tell Blair at work how he liked it.

Once Blair was done with that, he finished taking everything down to the car and made his way over to Conner’s apartment. When he turned around in the parking lot, Conner was standing there and scared him just a bit. “Hey.”

“I thought I would come down and help you move things up,” Conner said.

“Thank you, Megan. You’re the best,” Blair said as he pulled the first load out of the trunk.

“So Jim is still seeing Natalie?” Conner asked.

“Yes and I don’t like her,” Blair confessed.

“No one does, she’s a bitch. She wants to control Jim and for some reason he seems to be letting her. Everyone in the bullpen wonders what’s going on,” Conner said.

“He has a right to date and have a life, Conner.”

“Not when she doesn’t like you. We can all tell she doesn’t like you. What’s up with that anyhow?” Conner asked.

“Maybe she can tell how I feel about Jim,” Blair suggested.

“Or maybe she’s just jealous because Jim loves you,” Conner said smiling.

“Believe me, Jim doesn’t love me,” Blair stated.

Megan smiled at him and said, “Sometimes you are so daft, Sandy. He’s been in love with you for ages but you didn’t notice. Now that he has someone you’re finding him attractive.”

“I’ve always found him attractive. I’m crazy about him. Always will be, but he’s with Natalie now.”

“Sandy, all it would take is you telling him you want him and he’d dump her in a second.”

“Nope…Not my scene. I don’t like breaking up couples just so I can be happy. I’ll still be his best friend and that’s really important anyhow,” Blair explained.

“Let’s get you all moved in since you’re such a moron tonight,” Conner said laughing all the way up the stairs.

Blair was left to think about Jim having feelings for him or not. Blair decided that he had done the right thing and started to unpack and settle in. He was still a moron.

~~~~~

Christmas Morning!

Jim felt strange having Blair gone from the loft, especially on Christmas morning. He really missed his best friend and wondered if Natalie knew some things about the two of them that Jim hadn’t put a name to yet.

Natalie knocked on the door and Jim opened it.

“Good morning sweetheart. Merry Christmas,” Natalie sang out.

Jim wanted to smack her, which wasn’t the way he should have been feeling on that special morning.

Jim looked down under the tree and saw an envelope with his name on it, in Blair’s handwriting and picked it up.

“What are you doing, Jim?”

“I wanted to see what Blair left for me.”

Jim opened up the envelope and saw the lovely card and smiled. Then he read the adoption papers and smiled even more. Then he read what Blair had written and that sealed the deal.

Jim,

You’re the best friend I’ve ever had and wanted to do something special for you. Your penguin’s name is Blair, to help you remember your best friend. Enjoy him all year long. Maybe one weekend we can go together. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me through the years. I love you. Merry Christmas, big guy and have a Happy and Healthy New Year.

Blair

Blair did love him. Natalie was right. Jim realized he had been an idiot all along. He had feelings for Blair, but didn’t think that Blair felt the same way. Now he had to fix things.

Jim picked up Natalie’s presents and handed them to her. “Remember what you said about fags? Turns out I’m one too, so have a Merry Christmas somewhere else.”

She didn’t take the presents and turned around and left the loft without saying a word. Jim couldn’t believe how lucky he was. That went really smoothly. Now he had to go and talk to Blair. He grabbed the season’s tickets to the Jags in an envelope and started over to Conner’s house. He had no idea that Natalie was a bitch and wouldn’t let this drop easily. He was such a fool.

~~~~~

Blair woke up on the 25th and wished he could just stay in bed, but Conner came in and said, “Good morning, Sandy. Time to get up for Christmas breakfast. Come on, lazy bones.”

Blair even had to smile at his friend making light of his depression. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

Megan left Blair to get ready and went back to her work in the kitchen. She was squeezing the orange juice when there was a knock at the door.

She opened it and smiled seeing Jim Ellison at her door. “Looking for Sandy?”

“As a matter of fact, I am. I have a present for him and want to tell him something special,” Jim stated.

“Oh my god, you’re here to tell him you love him aren’t you?” She asked, happily.

“As a matter of fact, I am, but let me tell him before you do,” Jim said.

“I won’t say a word, I promise,” Conner swore.

"Won't say a word about what?" Blair asked as he came out of the bedroom, his hair all over the place. He wasn't expecting Jim to be standing there. "What are you doing here, Jim?"

“He came to tell you something special,” Conner said, she couldn’t be stopped.

Blair looked at Jim and said, “What?”

“I love you too,” Jim answered.

“What do you mean you love me too? What about Natalie?” Blair asked.

“I told her that she wasn’t the right sex for me and she left in a huff. She didn’t even take her presents. Can you imagine?” Jim teased.

“Jim, I’m royally confused here. Why would you do that?” Blair wondered.

Jim smiled at his confused partner and said, “She told me you loved me and I didn’t believe her until I saw the card from you. I knew right then that you loved me and I could finally tell you how I felt about you. So now I’m telling you, are you all right with that?”

“Jim, you were getting serious with Natalie,” Blair reminded Jim.

“I wasn’t serious, I was just stalling trying to get up the nerve to tell you how I felt. It figures that you would be the one to make the move and give me the courage. Thank you for Blair, Blair. I loved the gift,” Jim said.

Conner looked from Blair to Jim and didn’t hide her confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Blair adopted a penguin for me from Cascade Zoo for the next year and his name is Blair,” Jim explained.

Blair smiled and said, “What’s that in your hand, Jim?”

“Oh, nothing much, just your Christmas present and I couldn’t wait to give it to you. Merry Christmas,” Jim said handing the envelope to Blair.

Blair smiled at the basketball card and got excited right away. He saw the two seats for a season of Jags games and was whooping for joy. He rushed over to Jim and hugged him hard and just stayed that way until Jim leaned down and kissed Blair on the top of the head.

“Man, is that the best you can do?” Blair teased.

Jim smiled and answered, “What? You don’t like the tickets for the Jags?”

“I meant the kiss on the top of my head and you know it,” Blair said.

Jim pulled Blair hard against his body and kissed him long and hard. When he pulled away, leaving a breathless Blair, he asked, “Is that more like it?”

“I hate to break this up, but you two need to go home and take care of some business,” Conner suggested.

Jim went and kissed Conner on the cheek and said, “Thank you for being a good friend to Blair. He needed you and you were there. I should have been able to figure it out, but at last I have and don’t plan on making this mistake again.”

“Good. Now get out of here, both of you,” Conner teased.

Jim followed Blair to help carry his things to take home stopping every few minutes to kiss Blair.

Once they were down in the parking lot, Blair said, “I’ll see you at home in a few minutes. Does this new step we’re taking mean I get to move up to your room?”

“You not only get to move up to my room, but you’re going to be in charge of a lot of things from now on. Like kicking my ass when I’m a dumb ass. Got that?” Jim asked.

“Merry Christmas, Jim. I love you,” Blair said merrily.

“Merry Christmas back. I love you more,” JIm kidded.

“I’ll meet you at the house,” Blair said as he got into his car.

Jim got into his truck and drove all the way to the loft with a huge smile on his face. He was going to get some Sandburg ass for Christmas. Santa had been very good to this old Sentinel and he planned on making all of Blair’s dreams come true too.

This was a wonderful year for both of the men. Neither of the men thought twice about Natalie, but Natalie wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

~~~~~

Natalie stopped off at the station house and saw Rafe and Brown sitting at their desks. They stood up when she entered the room and Rafe said, “Merry Christmas, Natalie.”

“There is nothing Merry about it. Wait until I tell you the latest news about Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg,” Natalie said angrily.

Brown knew what was coming just by the look on Natalie’s face. “So they finally figured it out, did they?”

“Oh for Christ’s sake, are you saying you knew about them all along?” Natalie asked hatefully.

Rafe smiled and said, “Can’t win them all. They’ve been a couple for many years, Ellison just didn’t know it.”

“Is Captain Banks here?” Natalie asked, still sounding hateful.

“He’s in his office, but this is none of his business,” Rafe answered.

“It will be now,” Natalie took off for his office almost burning rubber as she left the bullpen.

She knocked on the door and Simon opened it and glared at Rafe and Brown. They could tell he didn’t want to talk to Natalie.

“Captain Banks, I have something to report to you,” Natalie said as she pushed her way into his office.

“What?” Simon asked, not really wanting to know. Somehow he knew it had to do with the dynamic duo.

“Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg are lovers. I thought that someone should let you know,” Natalie explained.

“What they do in their off time is up to them,” Simon stated.

“You might not think that when I take it to the press,” Natalie threatened.

“I’ve been threatened by a lot of people and you aren’t anywhere close to scaring me off. In fact you’re pissing me off. When the press calls me I’ll mention you and that he couldn’t stand being with you anymore. How would you like your name in the paper too? Because I’m telling you, if this gets out, it’s going to become clear to everyone why he felt the need to go to Sandburg after you.”

“I should have known you would take their side. Cops always stand by their own and go against everyone else. You suck, Captain Banks,” Natalie spat out.

“Get out of my office right now. I’m going to put this visit in a report do you want a copy of it?” Simon asked as he opened the door for her to leave.

“Don’t bother, you’ll just lie anyway. I hate you all.” Natalie stormed out of the bullpen and Rafe and Brown started to laugh once she got on the elevator.

“Knock off the laughing. If you ever let anyone get that close to my office again, I’m going to put you on weekends for the rest of your lives,” Simon shouted.

“Yes, sir,” Brown answered and sat down at his desk.

Simon walked back into his office and shut the door before calling Jim Ellison and giving him a piece of his mind.

He dialed and heard, “Ellison.”

“Ellison, this is Banks. I want you to know that Natalie left here a few moments ago and she might be heading over to your old man’s house next. She was really pissed off. Do you think you could have picked a better time to break up with her then Christmas?”

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t want to drag you into this. I’ll try and call her and see if I can calm her down right now,” Jim said.

Simon sighed and said, “If you don’t break up with Sandburg, I don’t see her listening to a thing you say, Jim. She was really angry and hateful. I hope I don’t have to tell you that we keep it out of the station house, right?”

“Simon, thank you for being so understanding,” Jim said gratefully.

“I don’t understand a fucking thing. I just know I don’t like being threatened and that’s what she did to me.”

“Do you need to talk to Blair and myself?” Jim asked.

“No, now have a Merry Christmas and we’ll see you in two days. You’re both off for the next two days, remember?” Simon growled.

Jim hung up the phone and said, “Natalie told Simon and so I’m sure it’s all over the station house now.”

“Does that embarrass you, Jim?” Blair asked.

“No, but I wanted to tell people that we know. She pisses me off to no end,” Jim grumbled.

“We’ll talk to anyone that needs to understand but those that don’t are going to give us trouble,” Blair stated a fact.

“Merry Fucking Christmas, Chief,” Jim said sadly.

“It’ll be fine. Now didn’t someone promise me something once we got home?” Blair asked.

“I can’t believe you’re taking this so calmly,” Jim pointed out.

“Do you love me?” Blair asked.

“You know I do,” Jim replied.

“Then we’ll take it one step at a time. Forget about Natalie and concentrate on me for a change,” Blair said as he started to strip.

Jim smiled and knew that things would be all right. He had Blair in his life and that’s all that was important. They would have a Merry Fucking Christmas.

The end


End file.
